


at gwanghwamun

by dualwielding (autographic)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Korean Dynasty, Angst, Crowned Prince Donghyuck, M/M, Open Ending, Scholar Mark, joseon era, uhhh read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autographic/pseuds/dualwielding
Summary: Only after Winter comes do we know that the pine and the cypress are the last to fade.





	at gwanghwamun

**Author's Note:**

> gat - the hat that nobles wear, black and made from horsehair and bamboo frame.
> 
> jaseondang - crowned prince' quarters.
> 
> okay so woooh, hello. i just finished watching the thief who stole the people and i was inspired to write this. this is really just self-indulgent,, but those who dare read this,, thank you! if you have any questions, feel free to comment and stuff....

 

  Donghyuck curls his fingers on the crisp paper of the book, Confucius or Mencius, he had forgotten. Instead, he thinks of chiselled jawline and black smooth hair beneath the _gat_ \- that boyish handsome looks that have haunted him every night. Robbed him of sleep. The usual perfect smile that gives nothing away, serene when he looks at Donghyuck. The breath-taking, unpracticed smile reserved just for him.

 

 

  "Crowned prince, the King is waiting for you." Calls the Eunuch outside. Donghyuck sighs, smooths his blue robe before he steps outside the confines of his room.

  
  


 

  The wind is biting cold. It's almost winter, with how the lush leaves turn brown and shrivelled. Behind him, there are his servants lined up in two rows, willing to kiss his feet if ever he asked. He scoffs inwardly and thinks of Minhyung's furrowed eyebrows, reprimanding him.

 

 

  ("Your Majesty-"

 

 

  "Donghyuck."

 

 

  "Donghyuck. Travel a thousand miles to bestow a goose feather— a small gift may be a token of profound friendship." 

.

 

 

  "Scholar Lee, you must think you're really smart, eh?"

 

 

  Minhyung had grinned connivingly, but his cheeks were flushed red. He's easily embarrassed.

 

 

  "I might be but a servant but I'm still your mentor, Donghyuck.")

  
  


 

  His father is a wise and regal man. It's either his subjects respect or abhor him. Most people don't dare step out the line because you can never be above the King when you're in Joseon. It's a rule that everyone is aware of. Even his foes - so they work silently, like puppeteers controlling the strings of the puppets behind the scenes. Donghyuck doesn't like his father at all. He knows that he's just a pawn to him. An apparent heir that will strengthen his legacy. However, it isn't the only reason behind his enmity on his father.

 

 

  Donghyuck is greedy for what he has but can't have.

 

 

  His mentor - his only friend - and his lover. After learning that Donghyuck has feelings for the scholar, his father had reprimanded him.

 

 

  But Minhyung took all the blame.

 

 

  The foreign intruders are trying to break into their walls. It won't be long until they invade the nearest village and hurt Joseon's people, or anyone that gets in the way. The King wants to send soldiers and he chose Minhyung, the top military scholar to lead the troop.

 

 

  Donghyuck sees Minhyung wearing the royal armor, face void of any emotion. He can feel something tug at his heartstrings, yearning to run towards his lover, to stop him from going because one step will become two, then three, and four until he's close to the place that might end his life - a place that will be covered in bloodshed while swords clash and grunts echo in the air.

 

 

  The King hands Minhyung his sword and Donghyuck swallows.

 

 

  ("You should run away. Far far away from here. From me."

 

 

  Hands clasped against his. Tears being kissed away. Donghyuck leaned his head on Minhyung's shoulders and bask in his warmth. His warmth that may disappear and all that's left is a cold body - lifeless and drained of blood. Donghyuck shuddered into Minhyung's arms.

 

 

  "Don't you trust me, Hyuck?"

 

 

  "I do. I know that you're good in fighting. I'm just-" Afraid. Terrified. But he didn't need to say it for Minhyung to understand. He had always been smart after all.

 

 

  Still, the familiar nickname tugging on Minhyung's lips had calmed his aching heart a bit.

 

 

  They shared one last kiss, slow and tender, before Donghyuck woke up with the familiar comfort gone by his side as if last night didn't happen.

 

 

  He called for his Eunuch and informed him to bring a set of books in order to distract himself.)

  
  


 

  As the troops left, Donghyuck turns around, willing himself to trust Minhyung and his abilities. He doesn't want Minhyung to feel burdened. The scholar has always been a man of honor, true to himself and knows the morals by heart. Donghyuck felt bad and had thought he was clipping Minhyung's wings, but the other has reassured him that he isn't a mistake.

 

 

  "You're the most unexpected, but the best thing that had ever happened to me," Minhyung had said, but quickly covered his face with a book. Donghyuck knew Minhyung was extremely red. Sweet words were rare from the man for he wasn't experienced in the field of romance, too busy with his books and sword.

 

 

  Donghyuck thought it was endearing.

  
  


 

  "It was the daughter of the Minister of Defence. She met with the King in private and told him about your secret relationship with Scholar Lee. In exchange of their loyalty, she asked for Lee Minhyung's death. Although hesitant, your father agreed because she is the relative of Queen Dowager," the spy explains. Donghyuck clenches his fist with unconcealed fury.

 

 

  He continues, "Even if Lee Minhyung wins the war, his death was already made sure of."

 

 

  At the same time, his Eunuch knocks on the wooden door. Donghyuck doesn't wait for him to speak, already strides to the entrance with big steps and slides it open.

 

 

  "Your Highness, the foreign envaders were all wiped out in the cold-blooded war."

 

 

  "And Minhyung?" Says Donghyuck sternly.

 

 

  The Eunuch sighs and bows his head, as if he'd rather not say anything at all. "He was shot by an arrow. The Lee family has already retrieved his body."

 

 

  Donghyuck is ready to storm out of the gates when the royal guards prevented him. He screams. Desperate. Struggles against the ones that are stopping him from seeing Minhyung. His Minhyung.

 

 

  "Get your hands off me," Donghyuck commands, his usual calm demeanor already stripping away. He's aware that he looks like a mess but he doesn't care about his image right now. He just wants to see Minhyung.

  
  


 

  (The flowers are in full bloom," Donghyuck said. He's walking side by side with Minhyung, the scholar oddly silent. When he turned to face him, Minhyung tucked a flower behind his hair. Hyacinths. They're his favorite.

 

 

  "Someday, you'll bloom like these flowers too. You'll be the King, and everyone will look up to you."

 

 

  Donghyuck nodded, but deep inside, he didn't want to be the King. He wanted to build a future with Minhyung, for them to belong with each other, but they both already know that it's just a fleeting dream.

 

 

  Minhyung would become an official, marry a woman, and have a family of his own. Donghyuck would have to choose a queen, a set of concubines in order to secure an heir to the throne and continue their legacy.

 

 

  But ignorance was bliss, and Donghyuck was contented with Minhyung by his side with the temporary bliss they have.)

  
  


 

  Today, they will bury Minhyung. Donghyuck refuses food for the third day, comes outside _Jaseondang_ pale and weak. The palace guard holds him in place. He's already tired of crying and bawling his eyes out so he wordlessly pushes through, but he isn't successful. Like his first attempt. And the second. The third. He can't count anymore.

 

 

  Finally, the Queen took pity on him and let Donghyuck see Minhyung off, asking favor from the King. He's too late, however. He isn't able to see his lover one last time. He has failed Minhyung.

 

 

  He looks at the sky. There's the sun, embodying power, glory, and vitality. Donghyuck places a Hyacinth on Minhyung's grave and walks away.

 

 

  "As long as I'm alive, I won't forget about you."

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  "You don't remember anything?" He shakes his head. Everything is blurry, his memories distorted and faint. There isn't anything that could help him with his identity, although there is a boy, holding a flower against his chest. He forgot what it is, but he felt an unexplainable pain from the memory that his head starts to hurt.

 

 

  The young man is immediately by his side.

 

 

  He smiles down at him. Takes his hand and pats his head soothingly. "You are my son. Your name is Mark, like the Evangelist."

 

  "Together, we will begin a new era."

 

 

  _Mark_. He says but it sounds foreign on his lips.

 

 

 


End file.
